Archer
Hailing from an almost all female Ice community in the mountains known as Badre, The archers learn and hone their incredible skills with the bow. Though their civilization is frozen, the air is warm from blessings earned by the spirits. They hear the voices of the wind and as such learn to become great archers as they believe it is the epitome of combat. It is believed that Archers breasts evolved to be smaller so as to not interfere with archery. The males of the society are different from the females in such that many of them have given up the usual ways and have gone off to practice archery not as a tradition but as a sport and to make a living. There is much animosity amongst the clans and as such they have even developed techniques specifically for killing members of the opposite clan. Female Archers have also won the yearly award for ‘Most Adorable Demon Race’ for the last 1,756 years. Weapon Proficiency: An archer begins with weapon proficiency in bows and gains no other proficiencies. Skills: Instead of the normal martial knowledges gained by fighters, the archer gains martial knowledge in bows. In addition they gain, Jump, and knowledge nature. Starting Evilty: (Female) Accel Shot You gain a +1 to damage for every 10 feet between you and the enemy (Maximum of +20). Starting Evilty: (Male) Positional Energy On attack rolls gain +4 when attacking from above the enemy. Hawkeye (Ex): At 2nd level, an archer gains a +1 bonus on Perception checks, and the range increment for any bow he uses increases by 5 feet. These bonuses increase by +1 and 5 additional feet for every 4 levels beyond 2nd. This ability replaces bravery. Trick Shot (Ex): At 3rd level, an archer can choose one of the following combat maneuvers or actions: disarm, feint, or sunder. He can perform this action with a bow against any target within 30 feet, with a –4 penalty to his CMB. Every four levels beyond 3rd, he may choose an additional trick shot to learn. These maneuvers use up arrows as normal. At 11th level, he may also choose from the following combat maneuvers: bull rush, grapple, trip. A target grappled by an arrow can break free by destroying the archer's arrow (hardness 5, hit points 1, break DC 13) or with an Escape Artist or CMB check (against the archer's CMD –4). This ability replaces armor training 1, 2, 3, and 4. Expert Archer (Ex): At 5th level, an archer gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with bows. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 5th. This ability replaces weapon training 1. Safe Shot (Ex): At 9th level, an archer does not provoke attacks of opportunity when making ranged attacks with a bow. This ability replaces weapon training 2. Evasive Archer (Ex): At 13th level, an archer gains a +2 dodge bonus to AC against ranged attacks. This bonus increases to +4 at 17th level. This ability replaces weapon training 3. Volley (Ex): At 17th level, as a full-round action, an archer can make a single bow attack at his highest base attack bonus against any number of creatures in a 15-foot- radius burst, making separate attack and damage rolls for each creature. This ability replaces weapon training 4. Ranged Defense (Ex): At 19th level, an archer gains DR 5/— against ranged attacks. In addition, as an immediate action, he can catch an arrow fired at him and shoot it any target he chooses, as if he had the Snatch Arrows feat. This ability replaces armor mastery. Weapon Mastery (Ex): An archer must choose a type of bow. = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Archer Reincarnation